Digimon: Frontier Destiny
by Signamon91
Summary: Several months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, a new evil threat threatens both the digital world and the real world. Leaving in his wake a path of death and destruction. Can the digidestined stop him or will they fall prey to his merciless appetite?
1. Chapter 1: Disappearances in Tokyo

**Digimon: Frontier Destiny**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers and Digimon: Frontier belong to Bandai and Toei Animation and Digimon: Frontier Destiny is a story idea belonging to me, Signamon91.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disappearances in Tokyo**

**A ghastly fog blankets the midnight sky in Odaiba. Among the streets wet from the monstrous storm that blew last night, a terrible darkness lurks.**

Noriko Kawada heard a noise coming from outside her apartment. "Noriko, where are you going?" asked her mother.

"I'm going outside. I'll be back, Mom. Don't worry," reassured Noriko. Noriko's digimon, Biyomon, followed her.

"Noriko, do you think the noise came from a Digimon?" asked Biyomon. "Maybe, but I don't kno…"

_Shatter._ Noriko stops in her tracks. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Biyomon starts looking around with complete fear in her eyes.

A shadowy figure approaches them. "Who are you? What do you want?" yelled Noriko.

The shadowy figure just stood there, staring at both Noriko and Biyomon with an icy stare.

"_Spiral Twister!"_ yelled Biyomon. The attack made contact, but failed to faze him.

"_Muhahahahahaha!!!_ My turn!" The shadowy figure approached revealing himself to them. Like a flash, his spiked tail went through Biyomon, destroying her.

"No! Biyomon!" screamed Noriko. "Now it's your turn." Noriko started running, but the digimon's tail was too fast for her and the spike on the digimon's tail stabbed her.

Noriko's bloodcurdling scream was only heard for a minute then total silence was heard. All that was left of her were her clothes with a hole through the middle of her shirt.

Kari Kamiya wakes up from a horrible dream, dripping in a cold sweat. "Kari, what's wrong?" said Gatomon.

"It's that dream again, and the same voice," replied Kari, "What time is it?" She looks at the clock and it says "1:00 AM". "Oh, just four more hours," groaned Kari.

"HA, HA, HA!!!!! Kari, you are a part of me," the evil digimon's voice echoed in Kari's mind. "Kari, what's wrong," asked T.K.

Kari answered, "Oh, it's …." "It's those nightmares of hers," interrupted Gatomon, "they are getting more violent each day." "Gatomon! Why did you tell them?" snapped Kari.

Kari and T.K.'s digivices started beeping. "There must be trouble in the Digital World," panted Cody. "We have to go, wait, where are Davis and Ken?" questioned Yolei.

"We can't wait for them," replied T.K. "Alright, I'll them where we are when do into the digi-world. Digi-Port open!" said Yolei.

Elsewhere, Davis and Ken are stuck at the Shinjuku train station. "What the heck is going on with the train!" screamed Davis.

"Be patient, Davis I'm sure whatever going on in the Digi-World the other guys can handle it," reassured Ken. _"The train coming from Odaiba, now coming in," _said the conductor.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed a woman when the door came open. The passengers have vanished, only their clothes were left with stab holes in them. "What happened?" questioned Davis.

"This is terrible, who would do a massacre like this?" Ken said with disgust. "Look at those symbols!" pointed DemiVeemon.

Both Ken and Davis saw the symbols of the crests of Hope and Light smeared with blood. In the shadows of the train tunnel, a shadowy figure chuckled.

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, chaos erupted. Explosions were coming out of no where.

Seven Digimon appeared out of the smoke from each explosion. "Who are you!?" yelled T.K. "What do want from the Digital World!?" screamed Cody.

"Muhahahahaha!!!!" chortled the digimon in front of the others. "You will know soon enough," said the digimon behind the leader.

"We must stop them!" said Yolei, "ready Hawkmon!"

"Right, Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!" said Hawkmon as he turned into Aquilamon. The leader digimon smirked.

"Ready Kari," said Yolei. "Yeah!" said Kari, "get ready, Gatomon!"

_Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA Digivolve to Silphymon!_

"Fool!" said the leader digimon, "Poseidon Wave!" A giant wave came out from his body and hit Silphymon.

Elsewhere, in Shibuya, an evil lurks. _'Hmmmmm…' 'Ruhhhhhhhh…' 'Muhahahahaha…_' laughed the digimon as he quietly broke into peoples homes absorbing them with his spiked tail.

Every scream and plead people made to the monster only made his craving stronger. Back in Shinjuku, Davis and Ken raced back to Ken's house and turned on the news.

_'Authorities are baffled to what cause the disappearances of the passengers from the Odaiba route or what the blood-smeared symbols mean. But we are positive that this is related to the disappearances throughout Tokyo that have been on going for several months due to the fact that every victim seems to have been sucked out of their clothes.' _said the newscaster.

Meanwhile, the evil digimon continues his killing spree.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Introductions

**Chapter 2: Dark Introductions**

_"Static Force!" _shouted Silphymon. _'Neptune's Trident!' _shouted the leader digimon. Silphymon's attack had little effect on the other digimon. "Are you ready Cody," shouted TK. "Yeah," replied Cody. _Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon! _ "Justice Beam!" shouted Shakkoumon. '_Aqua Shield!_ _You are both very weak compared to me,' _said the leader digimon with an arrogant tone, '_since you are going to be destroyed allow me to introduce myself.' _Cody, TK, Kari, and Yolei stood their ground as the leader digimon stuck Silphymon with his trident. '_I am Tritonmon. I am a Mega-level digimon. I am apart of the Gemini team of the Cadrian digimon army,' _announced the leader digimon.

Tritonmon then pointed to the digimon in the back of the other five digimon and said, '_Come out and meet your counterpart!" _The digimon Tritonmon referred to jumped from the back of the mob. All four of the kids, including their digimon, were shocked at the digimon's appearance. The digimon was a dead ringer to Silphymon. '_I am JetSilphymon, also a Mega-level digimon. I am apart of the Ephesian Team of the Cadrian digimon army,' _said Silphymon's doppelganger. _'And theres more,'_ grinned Tritonmon._ 'Meet Andromedamon! She is an Ultimate level digimon, but her power rivals that of a Mega digimon,'_ announced JetSilphymon. _'Dark Sun Blast,' _yelled a beautiful digimon with broken chains around her wrists and ankles, _'I am Andromedamon and I am a member of the Ecclesia team.' _

"Just how many teams does the Cadrian army have?" questioned Yolei._ 'Eighteen teams!' _said a digimon under a cloak holding a sharp scythe,_ 'Speaking of introductions, I am Reapermon and I also am an Ultimate level digimon. Like Andromedamon, my power also rivals that of a Mega level digimon. I am apart of the Capricorn team.'_ Out of nowhere a giant ball of energy struck the Cadrian digimon_. "Terra Force!"_ yelled the figure that created the ball of energy.

"Look its WarGreymon!" yelled TK and Kari. _'Giga Javelin,' _screamed the last digimon. "Is that MetalSeadramon?" asked Tai. '_Close but no cigar, this is GigaSeadramon!'_ said Tritonmon. "GigaSeadramon!?" asked Izzy. '_Yes, GigaSeadramon is a Mega-level digimon. He is apart of the Pisces team,'_ announced Reapermon. _"Metal Wolf Claw!" _yelled MetalGarurumon. _'Heh,'_ smirked Tritonmon, _'if you think your digimon can stop us you're mistaken.' _"Oh, yeah?" said Tai. "Get ready you two," replied Matt. _WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! DNA Digivolve to Omnimon!_

Meanwhile, in the real world, the evil digimon with the spiked tail continues to leave a trail of death and despair. "These poor humans, no one can stop me. If only they knew what I have planned for the digidestined. Muhahahahahahahahahahaaa!!!!!" laughed the evil digimon. Back at Ken's house, Davis and Ken overheard the news saying that reports from Shibuya state that many people are vanishing. The two boys ran off with their digimon toward Shibuya. "Noooooo!!!!!!" screamed a young woman. The digimon ignored the woman's plead and absorbed her life-energy with his tail.

_"Postiron Laser!"_ "Hmmmmm?" the evil digimon looked up and saw Imperialdramon in his Fighter Mode. "So you are the one responsible for all these killings throughout Tokyo," said a voice from above. "Tell who you are!" said Davis. "And do you want with TK and Kari?!?" screamed Ken. "Fools, my secrets won't be unlocked so easily. Muhahahahahahaha!!!!! SUPREME CANNON!!!!!" shouted the spiked-tail digimon. "What?!!!?!?" shouted both Davis and Ken. The attack struck Imperialdramon and the other digimon fled and laughed in his face.

_"Transcendent Sword!" yelled Omnimon. 'Neptune's Trident!' _shouted Tritonmon._ 'Fools, the master is waiting for us!' _yelled a digimon who appeared from the sky._ 'Amazonmon, are you certain that Lord Signamon need our attendance?' _asked Tritonmon. "Who are you?" asked Omnimon. Amazonmon smirked and said, 'I am Amazonmon, a Mega-level digimon. I am a member of the Phi Team.' "Phi Team?" asked Sora. "Oh no, does that mean there are Greek teams too?" said Izzy. _'Precisely!'_ screamed Amazonmon, _'Amazonian Anaconda Strike!' _

Amazonmon's attack was so severe that all of the digidestined's digimon reverted to their In-training Forms. _'Adios Digidestined!' _said Amazonmon, _'Come on. Let's go. The master would not like it if he is kept waiting!' 'Right!!!'_ said others. All of them fled by using the portal to the real world through Highton View Terrace. "We must stop them!" screamed Kari as she collapsed. "Kari!" shouted TK. TK later caressed Kari and looked up at the sky. Meanwhile, the six digimon bowed before their master, Signamon, who is revealed to be none other than the digimon with the spiked-tail. 


End file.
